Family Injustice
by SDZero
Summary: Final Chapter!  Shego fans will love this; Shego confronts her brother and shows off her skills.  PLease review
1. New Beginnings

(This is the sequel to Masks of War - To sum up, Adrian, real name Drago Adian, is the baby brother of Shego and after making friends with Ron Stoppable and helping Kim stop a gang terrorizing the tri-city area, is out to find his long lost sister. Unfortunately, his friend, a former member of the gang and a mysterious metamorph with telepathic abilities, felt strange, disturbing thoughts from Adrian before he left. That's about it.)  
  
(I do not own the rights to KP, Shego, Ron, Drakken, and any other characters from the hit show)  
  
Family Injustice  
Chapter 1  
A New Beginning  
  
It's been over 5 months since the Warriors of the Mask were all locked away in the Tri-City Penitentiary with 3 exceptions. The aging leader known only as Shadow Tengu was flown back to Japan to face charges of compromising national security and trying to start an international war. Blazing Oni, also known as Drago Adian, but now calling himself Adrian, is still out there somewhere breathing the air of freedom as per his deal made with Kim Possible. However, the third exception has remained unaccounted for. Luminous Kitsune had seemingly vanished even before one of the lower members of the organization ratted the sexless creature out. But it didn't take long for authorities to brush off any search for the mysterious 3rd general on the grounds that no such thing could have possibly existed. Now comes a new school year in Middleton High; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are entering their Junior Year. Ron seemed unusually chipper on the walk to school with Rufus riding shotgun atop his blonde, uncombed hair. Kim shook her head with a smile seeing this spectacle. "Not to damper your spirit Ron," Kim started, "but why so happy? I thought you hated the first day of school."  
  
Ron turned to Kim and shook his head happily in the negative. "Not this year KP, this year is going to be different. I can feel it, it's a feeling deep inside, a feeling you can't hide!" he exclaimed. He then paused and did some inner reflection. "It feels like bread crumbs with a smooth orange flavor."  
  
"That's your breakfast you're feeling Ron, stop kidding around."  
  
Ron blinked and shrugged it off. "Good point, but things will be different this year! I know it is!"  
  
Kim smiled a sly smile and leaned her shoulder on Ron's. "Maybe it's because this year Ron Stoppable is not going to start the school year as a bachelor. Is that it Ron?" she asked playfully.  
  
Ron blushed and walked a little head. "Ok KP, very funny, good one. But yeah, I guess that's it, with me and Zita an item now, I can be totally relaxed. No more trying to impress the girls for me, cause I already got one and she really digs me." Ron turned to Kim while walking backward. "You know how I was able to snag Zita right?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, was it when you went on your second date Rufus grabbed your wrist and put your hand on Zita's before you could choke again?"  
  
Ron's face grimaced. "Hey, I could've done it myself you know." He went back to his care free smile and put his hand over his head. "But me and Rufus are a team and he was just looking out for me. High five Rufus!" Rufus chattered in agreement and slapped both forelegs on Ron's palm.  
  
Kim quickly grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him forward slightly. "Ron!" she scolded. "Look where you're going, you almost ran into a stop sign!"  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder to the sign and laughed nervously. "Maybe I should stop walking backwards when we're talking, huh?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
Once inside the familiar halls of Middleton High, Kim and Ron found themselves standing in front of the same lockers they had used for the first 2 years of high school. Ron opened his locker to have paper and old food stuffs spill on his feet since he neglected to clean it out before the end of last semester. "You think this stuff would biodegrade by now," he whined aloud.  
  
Kim opened her locker and turned on the computer she kept in there since she started Middleton High. "Ron, I don't think Twinkies even have expiration dates." When the screen came on, she turned to it and contacted Wade. "Hey Wade, another semester in your room I see."  
  
Wade smiled from his new black computer chair given to him by Kim as an anniversary gift for the website. "You know it Kim," he said. "Since I'm tested to be above university graduate intelligence, leaving my room to go to school just seems to be a waste of my time and energy. So what's up with you?"  
  
Kim shrugged. "Nothing yet, Ron seems hyped since he's starting the year as Zita's boyfriend. By the way Wade, before I go to my first class, I was wondering. can you give me a quick read through on where all my major villains are now?"  
  
Ron sighed heavily coming back from throwing all his trash in the nearest can. "Kim, nothing is going on, why are you worrying about the bad guys now?"  
  
Kim waved him off. "I just want to make sure; prevention is the best medicine. So what you got for me Wade?"  
  
Wade typed a few keys and read from his monitor. "Ok, here we go Kim, first up, DNAmy, still in lockup and so is Adrena Lynn. Senor Senior Sr. is still trying to get the European government to unfreeze his assets so of course, Jr. isn't posing much of a threat either. Monkey Fist hasn't been seen since he tripped down that pit in that Jade Monkey Temple in Africa. Duff Killigen is still under Global Justice surveillance."  
  
Ron put his hand on Kim's back. "See, everyone checked and accounted for. No one is in any position to pull some evil plot anytime soon so let's go KP."  
  
Kim shook her head. "You forgot to mention someone Wade."  
  
Wade took a sharp breath and made a search. "Sorry Kim," he said. "But Drakken is still no where to be found. There hasn't been any major thefts, no henchmen around, he just isn't doing anything. The only thing I was able to find was his credit card being used to buy a gallon of milk, a loaf of bread, a stick of butter, and. 10 boxes of orange flavored gelatin desert, the generic kind."  
  
Kim sighed in deep thought. "I don't like this, the less Drakken does the more I worry he's on the verge of coming up with some world domination plot that might work."  
  
Ron shook his head and groaned. "Kim, this is Drakken we're talking about, he's probably just sitting back and making orange wiggly sculptures with his gelatin." He remembered something just then and wedged himself near the computer screen. "By the way Wade, how's our traveling buddy doing?"  
  
Wade leaned back a little. "You mean Adrian, the mysterious brother of Shego you made friends with before he left Middleton to find his long lost sister? Last time I checked my global positioning satellite reading, he was in the Arizona desert, making what looks like a path to Colorado which, by the way, is where Drakken's credit card was last used. I think he might finally get his wish."  
  
Ron groaned and leaned back on the lockers. "Ah man, that's terrible! What if he meets Shego and he turns evil from it?"  
  
Kim showed some genuine concern for her friend. "Ron. you can't control what Adrian does when and if he finds Shego. But he does have a good sense of what's right, if he didn't, he wouldn't have helped us break up the Warriors of the Mask. I'm sure he'll stay on the right path."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Miss Possible," said a voice from behind. The two turned to see nothing more than a new janitor; middle aged man wearing a dirty blue cap to hide his balding head, a stained blue jumpsuit with a similar color to the cap hiding his husky build. His ragged, stubble-ridden face was serious as he gazed coldly at Kim with his cloudy grey eyes. "Honorable as he seemed, his mind is plagued with dark thoughts since you told him how to find his sister."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow not sure what was going on right now. "Do I know you sir?" she asked confused.  
  
The janitor smirked and nodded. "Yes, though I appear rather homely now, I was rather attractive sporting your image. Not to be rude, but you have a marvelous ass."  
  
Kim, in a fit of anger and rage, grabbed the custodian by the collar and slammed him hard on his back to the orange lockers. "What the hell do you want you little shape stealing freak before I smear your disgusting mug across this hall!"  
  
The janitor's face turned into a white, painted fox mask and held his hands up in defense. (Please!) it pleaded in her mind with a child's voice. (I wanted your attention but I couldn't have found a more subtle way of doing so while you're wearing the necklace Adrian gave you. Being upfront and vulgar was the only thing I could think of.)  
  
Kim growled and balled up a fist. "Guess what, you got my attention. Now you better make good use of it before I release my some of this anger on your ever changing face!"  
  
The creature changed back into the janitor and took a deep breath. "I might not know a lot about you from just our first encounter Miss Possible, but I know you stand for what you believe is just and good. Now is hate and possibly murder things you can consider just and good even if it is toward one of your most hated foe?"  
  
Kim dropped her fist and loosened her grip. "What are you talking about?" She looked down at his jumpsuit and spied upon something she thought seemed out of place. "Your nametag says Foxx?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Luminous Kitsune was a general of an organization that's now completely disbanded. I'm going to start a new with the name Kit Foxx but that's not important right now. I think Adrian is looking for his sister because he wants to kill her."  
  
Kim let Kit go completely and took a step back with a face of disbelief. "Wait, you're kidding right? Adrian might be quick tempered from what I saw in that warehouse but a cold blooded killer is one thing he's not. I might not have known him as long as you or even Ron, but I can tell he's one of the good ones, even if he is rough around the edges."  
  
Foxx looked down in grief. "I've known him almost a year before he left but not once did he ever take off the necklace so I could read his thoughts. I eventually thought he was the man I saw him behave as but the moment he got on his bike to leave this town, I saw. images. I saw rain. blood. unrelenting fear and anger for that long-haired girl with the blood- stained hands. I'm for certain that girl was his sister, Shego, in her more youthful years and she did something so horrible that even now he hates her and wishes ill on her."  
  
Kim seemed trouble by this but tried to shrug it off. "You don't have any real proof, probably just pieces of a nightmare he had. Besides, what do you want me to do about this? Shego is my arch-nemesis; even if I wanted to help her, and I'm not saying I do, she'd never trust me."  
  
"Talk to him, see what his motives are and if he really is on some strange quest for blood, try to subdue him by any way possible. I believe that, even with our history, Adrian and I are not evil people because there are certain lines we never cross. If he crosses this one by killing his sister, it'll be as if I crossed it with him and you as well if you don't do everything in your power to stop it."  
  
Kim closed her eyes in thought but just turned her back on the janitor. "I'm sorry, but all you're doing is trying to delude yourself by saying just because you didn't do a few things, you're not as bad as any other criminal. I'm sorry, but you are and I'm not going to help a criminal like you by keeping Adrian from what he really wants after I made a deal with him. Now if you don't mind, I have class."  
  
Kim walked off slowly followed by Ron who gave Kit one final over shoulder look before ducking into the same classroom as Kim had gone to. The janitor known as Foxx groaned in frustration and returned to his mop and wheeled bucket. "What a bitch."  
  
Ron took a seat behind Kim and tapped her shoulder. "Don't you think you were acting a little harsh back then, KP?" he asked. "Maybe Foxx was telling the truth about Adrian, we can't just ignore that."  
  
Kim sighed and leaned her head back slightly. "Ron, there's 2 things that keep me from believing him. 1 is that Adrian doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would commit cold blooded murder and 2; I don't trust that annoying shape stealer."  
  
"Come on Kim, it's the first week of school, they won't assign any real work yet. So what's the harm of taking a little trip to Arizona and catch up with Adrian? Even if he isn't planning anything sadistic or psychotic, it would be nice just to catch up with an old friend, wouldn't it?" Ron asked, nudging his elbow lightly on Kim's shoulder.  
  
Kim smiled and turned in her chair so her face was looking straight at Ron's. "Ok, I'll setup a ride so you can go to Arizona and you can take this," she said, giving Ron a light blue watch with a digital panel.  
  
Ron looked at it confused. "A sport's watch?"  
  
"A Kimmunicator watch; it's like the Kimmunicator I have except with less features. You can use it to contact Wade or my Kimmunicator anywhere on the globe and even before you ask, yes it does have satellite T.V. capabilities."  
  
Ron closed his mouth, his question already being answered, and smiled gratefully putting the watch on. "Booya Kim."  
  
Unbeknownst to our two heroes, Dr. Drakken, in his lair nestled deep in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, was concocting a new plot for world domination at that same moment. He gave out his signature villainous laugh as he carefully worked on something on the table in the kitchenette area. Shego tried her best to ignore her employer while reading through her antique magazine with her feet casually propped up on the end table. On her off-time, Shego enjoyed stealing valuable antiques to add to her collection in a secure location only she knows of keeps under lock and key. Just as she began to show interest on an Egyptian royal necklace, Dr. Drakken's shrilled voice beckoned for her from the other room. Shego groaned in annoyance and slammed the magazine on the end table she was using as a foot rest. "He probably saw a roach crawling over his sandwich or something," she said aloud to herself. She stood up and walked toward the kitchenette. "For a guy who calls himself doctor, he can be a real retard sometimes." She walked through the door less opening to see Drakken standing next to the table; a tarp had been laid over something which Drakken must've placed on the table. "Alright, here I am now what do you want I'm still on my break."  
  
Dr. Drakken grinned an evil grin, grasping the tarp with both hands. "Behold Shego," he declared, "my latest brilliant idea to take over the world!" He then pulled back the tarp and smiled proudly. "What do you think?"  
  
Shego looked at the table, then at Drakken, back at the table, and back at Drakken with a confused face. "You're kidding right?" she asked. "Its toy buildings on top what looks like orange Jell-O."  
  
Drakken growled and picked up a remote control device. "Jell-O is too expensive, this is the cheap kind they have down in the small town supermarket but that's not what's important. This is a scale replica of a major metropolis and THIS is my Drakken-Digger!" he proclaimed, pressing a button on the device in his hand. Shego then heard the sound of a drill being used within the gelatin mold and sure enough when she looked down at it, there was a tiny tank looking machine drilling its way under the model city through the orange dessert. "This is how the Drakken-Digger works," he said, explaining each step as the miniature model demonstrates. "It will burrow under ground with its massive, powerful drill until it reaches its desired location. Then, it will release 4 giant pistons from its sides and begin to pound away at the earth making a giant earthquake I control!"  
  
Shego wasn't impressed when the model buildings began to fall and she wasn't very happy when piece of gelatin splattered on her face from all the shaking. Drakken quickly turned it off while she cleaned the orange junk from her face. "Once again, you show a lot of mad but very little genius."  
  
Drakken shot a glare but didn't let the raven haired woman's signature zinger get him down. "Once it's complete, I will use it to force the world leaders to recognize me as their new master unless they want their capitals torn down to rubble!" After squeezing out his intentions, Drakken then gave out a large, evil laugh with his arms outstretched.  
  
Shego raised an eyebrow and plucked the model from inside the orange block. "You're going to make an earthquake machine and you think that's how you'll finally take over the world." Drakken nodded in the affirmative with a big, hopeful smile. Shego just looked at him blankly with an emotionless face and let the toy Drakken-Digger fall from her hand back into the gelatin. "You had a better chance with that army of the elderly back in Florida."  
  
Drakken grimaced and produced a piece of paper from his blue coat. "Well fortunately I pay you to steal, not approve of my ideas. These are a few things I need to complete my Drakken-Digger; I want them as soon as possible."  
  
Shego sighed in slight annoyance and took the list from him. After going over numerous items, she pocketed it and began to walk away. "This won't take long; I'll be back before sundown." She went into her private room to prepare. There wasn't much in it since they move constantly from hideout to hideout; just a simple bed, a closet with 3 backup jumpsuits and a few street clothes, a cheap dresser with the fake wood finishing slowly chipping off she just leaves there to have something to store her belongings, a plain mirror hanging over said dresser, a chair next to the bed, and her set of keys to the stealth jet Drakken keeps around for escapes hanging on a hook near the door.  
  
Shego reached for the keys but stopped seeing the back of her green gloved hand. She sat down on the edge of her bed and slowly peeled the clawed article of clothing off. The skin of her hand was smooth and the same olive pale color as the rest of the body. A feeling of depression and disappointment ran through her as she manifested the green glow around her hand without the assistance of her specially made clawed glove. The energy around her hand was weak, translucent, and much smaller than it was when she had her glove on. She lifted up her other hand, the one still draped under the black glove and forced it glow. There was no comparison; the gloved hand glowed with a vicious, venomous green so strong, she could no longer see her hand while the other was much smaller, near the point of fading away. "It used to be so strong when I was little girl," she lamented to herself. She sighed heavily at this and slipped the green glove back over her hand. She looked herself in the mirror, what she saw made her smile despite her recent depressing thought. "From pride of the family to a wanted criminal," she said before standing up and taking the keys to the jet.  
  
"I guess that's the price I pay for my freedom."  
  
(Please review, any review, even if you hate it and want me to die because I'm butchering great characters, hey, I'll accept those, no problem.) 


	2. Wasteland Memories

(Kim Possible is not mine, not until I make my move to take over the Disney Corporation. But until then, here's the disclaimer)  
  
Family Injustice  
Chapter 2  
Wasteland Memories  
  
Ron had just finished his last class of the first day of the new school year; his American History class. Kim was off doing some extra curricular she snagged before lunch so there was no one to talk to while he was putting his books away in his locker. No big surprised there, Kim always seems to spread herself everywhere even before the school starts yet she somehow can do all of them, be a teen hero, and get great grades without messing herself up. Meanwhile, here's Ron, mediocre student, the only thing extra he does is be the Middleton Mad Dog, and bumbling sidekick to KP and he's no where as perfect as Kim. All this negative thinking was getting Ron a little down until he slammed his locker closed and saw Zita was standing right there behind it. "Hey Ron," she said cheerfully with her regular half-smile smirk.  
  
Ron gave an awkward smile not seeing her there earlier. "Hey Zita, how are you?" he asked. Zita looked beautiful to Ron, wearing a red, long sleeve shirt which exposed her mid-drift and a black skirt.  
  
Zita puts her hands on Ron's shoulder and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "So far so good, what about you Ron?" she asked a now blushing Ron.  
  
Ron finally got over his initial flustered state to put his hands on her waist and kissed her back the same way. "I'm great now that you're here." Being with Zita on a more-than-friends basis has given Ron a new sense of confidence. Before he was too nervous to put his hand on Zita's in a dark move theater and now he kisses her passionately without any second thought on who might see. "I'm glad I got to see you today before I left Zita."  
  
Zita quickly frowned. "Another mission, already? But I wanted to go out to dinner with you today Ron," she said, giving a puppy dog look almost just as effective as Kim's.  
  
Ron tried not to look directly at it, knowing he would cave to anything she would say. "No Zita, no, it's not a mission, not at all, I'm just going to visit an old friend of mine," he said honestly. "Trust me; I'll be back before sundown."  
  
Rita stepped back from his hands, crossed her arms and shot him a questioning look. "Alright Stoppable, I'm going to hold you to that. If you're not ready by sundown for our dinner, you can forget about doing any meal with me for a long time."  
  
Ron put one hand up in the air and one over his chest. "I promise you Zita, I'll be back just in time for dinner. And Ron Stoppable does not break his promise." Zita gave him a quick kiss before she left, Ron's eyes fixated on her as she walked away. Ron was so focused at stating at the swaying of Zita's skirt and the motion of her bare calves that it took a quick slap from a certain furless rodent to direct his attention to his beeping watch. Ron shook his head and looked at the watch but all the display panel would give him is a flashing message in red reading, 'Incoming Message.' Seeing as Kim had neglected to give Ron a crash course on his new Kimmunicator watch, he pressed a random button on the side and hoped for the best. Luckily he hit the right button on the first try and Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Wade, I can see you in my watch!"  
  
Wade shook his head lightly. "I can see you too Ron," he replied. "And I can hear you just fine, no need to shout."  
  
Ron shrunk back a tad. "Sorry Wade, but I'm digging the whole watch thingy Kim gave me."  
  
"Actually, I gave it to Kim as a prototype to replace the Kimmunicator she has now. You know, less bulk and easier to find. But this works out nicely too, seeing as your going solo on some trip to stop a probably killer."  
  
Ron quickly searched his person feeling a little upset. "Hey, did you wire my clothes for sound or something?" he whined.  
  
Wade couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Ron, Kim told me what happened today though I'm having trouble swallowing the whole janitor is a shape shifter part. So you really think Drago Adian is only looking for Shego just to kill her?"  
  
Ron looked back at the screen with something he rarely shows; a serious face. "His name is Adrian now and. well I don't know Wade. He seems like a reasonable guy the last time I saw him but that shape shifter can read minds, I saw it myself, it copied Kim perfectly by reading hers so maybe he did see those images in Adrian's head."  
  
"And those seemingly random images make you think he might be looking for his sister, a sister he hasn't seen in 10 years, just to kill her."  
  
"They're so not random; it could've been raining when that girl had blood on her hands."  
  
"Sounds like over dramatization to me but I guess you'll be the one to find out for sure. I set up a ride for you waiting outside in the front of the school. Judging from my last GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) readings, your friend should be just north of Sedona Arizona now."  
  
Meanwhile, on a road north of Sedona Arizona, a black and red speed bike rocketed over the sizzling black pavement surrounded by miles of desert and very few signs of life. The hot, dry wind of the desert didn't bother Adrian much through his helmet and a jumpsuit he bought in Sedona. He found it strange at first but he just had to spend the last of his petty cash on this piece of cow hide and synthetic material as if some hand of fate told him to get it. It was too bad too because just a few miles away from the next town, his bike ran out of gas and slowly rolled to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Adrian pulled his black bike helmet from his head and looked at the road ahead seeing tiny shapes that are the buildings of the next town. ". My, my, doesn't this suck ass," he sighed to himself. He began to push the bike down the road by the handlebars, the desert heat, which did not bother him before while riding on his bike, was starting to make him sweat profusely inside his rubber-like suit. It was hours before he passed a billboard welcoming him to the town, he didn't bother to read the sign seeing as his eyes were starting to blur out due to walking in the desert without covering his eyes. "No cash, no gas in the bike, and I'm sweating like a pig, this can't possibly get any worse."  
  
"Look out below!" cried out a voice from above. Before Adrian could look up, something fell hard on him, knocking him down to the ground along with his bike. "Sorry," said the voice.  
  
Adrian growled and stood up, he swung his arms wildly realizing he was draped around what must've been the parachute the mysterious voice drifted down on. Once free of the yellow cloth, he angrily looked for whoever dropped in on him. "That's it buddy, you are the icing on a very shitty cake! Now I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Phoenix!"  
  
Ron quickly freed himself of the parachute as well and waved his hands wildly in defense. "Whoa, stop, no, it's me, Ron from Middleton!" he cried out.  
  
Adrian quickly dropped his guard and smiled. "Ron, Ron Stoppable? It is you; you're wearing the same damn black shirt and cargo pants I left you in Middleton in! Oh man, you're the last person I expected to see in the Arizona desert," he said before giving him a quick man hug.  
  
Ron questionably hugged back so Adrian would back away. "Yeah, funny thing that, I wanted to land in that town over there but I sort of messed up on my way down and ended up landing on you, sorry. I wanted to see. how you were. do- what are you wearing?" Ron asked, actually noticing his jumpsuit for the first time.  
  
The jumpsuit worn by Adrian had to have been more than coincidental. It looked like a simplified version of Shego's own jumpsuit except in black and red instead of black and green. Even the gloves were opposite colors of the corresponding sleeves; the same style as Shego's suit. "Do you like it? I know it seems like a waste of money to buy it in this kind of heat but something just made me buy it and now I'm stuck here in the desert with no gas."  
  
Ron decided it was best not to tell him that just yet until he finds out the truth about Adrian's search for Shego. "Hey, let's go find someplace cooler to talk before. you know, we both pass out from heat stroke."  
  
It didn't take long before they were able to push in Adrian's bike into a truck stop station. While an attendant filled the speedster with gas, the two teens sat in a booth inside the dinner of the truck stop and ordered a lunch. "Hey, Ron man, I promise to pay you back for this whole thing, I promise," Adrian said from his seat. "All I need is a quick job that pays upfront cash after a days work."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, no, you see, this is a special occasion. One; I'm traveling out of state without Kim having to supervise me or super villains to worry about or people I might. accidentally tick off. And two; you're my buddy, there's no debts between buddies," he said. It wasn't long before their order came; cheeseburger, fries with a melted cheese dip and a large soda for Ron and Rufus to split and spicy chicken wings with lemonade for Adrian, all served by a middle aged woman with big, proofed up red hair and a pink smock. Ron freed Rufus from the pocket he was safely nestled in the entire time and he quickly began dipping fries in the cheese before wolfing them down while Ron just bit into his burger feeling cold feet. After Adrian dug into his first wing, Ron took a deep breath and decided that now was the time to ask. "Hey Adrian, can I ask you something?"  
  
Adrian washed his wing down with a swig of lemonade and looked Ron straight in the eye. "What is it Ron?" he asked.  
  
Ron scratched the back of his head. "It's a silly question really," he said before taking a big bite of his burger so he could talk slower.  
  
Adrian held a wing up in both his hand near his mouth. "No such thing as a silly question, just shoot," he said, then biting down on the spicy chicken goodness.  
  
Ron swallowed back his mouthful with a gulp of cola before bending the straw to Rufus' level. "Ok, here it goes, serious question. why are you really looking for your sister."  
  
Adrian kept eating like it wasn't much of a question. "You're a good friend Ron, and I won't lie to you. If you want the straight answer, that's what I'll give you."  
  
"Good, I already have a feeling I know your answer," Ron said. He then continued eating thinking Adrian's answer could not possibly be a malicious one from the way he was talking just a moment ago.  
  
"I'm looking for my sister Shego to kill her."  
  
Ron coughed harshly, almost choking on his burger until it slipped right down his throat, the ordeal leaving him out of breath. Rufus patted Ron's back to calm him down. When Ron recovered, he started at Adrian with disbelief. "You want to kill your-!"  
  
Adrian quickly covered his mouth. "Ron, hello, public place, can you not scream out bloody murder. Find your center, man."  
  
Adrian then uncovered Ron's mouth and sat back. "But. but why?" Ron asked, still stunned.  
  
Adrian gave a heavy sigh and pushed his wings aside; telling this story always drained him emotionally. "It happened 10 years ago, it was the last day I saw my sister or to be more accurate, it was the last night. To make you understand how twisted and wrong this is all seems from my point; you have to know that Shego and I were born from different mothers but the same father. Being first born she was the pride of my father but never held a grudge against her, she was the chosen one, it was fate."  
  
Ron waved his hand for him to slow down. "Whoa, what do you mean chosen one?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, you see in my village there's a temple which guards the remains of ancient dragon. My family has a long history of being temple guardians by embodying something called the Dragon Spirit, represented by a green aura. Mine is red, she was green, and so she was chosen to be the next temple guardian. Actually, she would've been the first female to become temple guardian."  
  
Ron stopped him again. "If green means the Dragon Spirit, what's red mean?"  
  
Adrian looked stumped. "I don't know. it never came up before me. Oh well, anyway, she was chosen, dad was proud, and it's night time. Now, here's where it gets weird. and very traumatic I might add. I had just woken out of bed to get some water when I saw it happen. My dad and Shego were outside. about 50 feet away, they were arguing in the rain. My dad had always been strict with Shego's training regiment to master her aura abilities but they never argued before. I couldn't tell what they were arguing about but at one point she tried to walk away from the house but he grabbed her by the wrist. Then."  
  
Ron was already captivated; he would never imagine that so far this is the origin of Shego. "Then what, come on man, no one like's a cliff hanger."  
  
Adrian took a deep breath. "She shot her hand energy into his face, blinding him. He stumbled back holding his eyes. But. she wasn't finished. In her rage, her hands were glowing this venomous green. they were always green but I could tell this time there was hated in those hands. She. plunged. her hand into his chest. I. I know it went in. because after he fell to the ground. she dropped something to the ground. something she pulled out of him." Ron looked sick but Adrian's eyes were blank and distant. "I was so scared, stumbled back with a crash and she heard me. She. walked to me, when she was close to the house I could see blood. blood all over her hand and some on the other. blood on her sleeping dress, even her face. I crawled back, I was terrified, her face had no emotion. She kept walking to me, I kept inching back till I hit a wall. She was standing right over me. I thought she was going to kill me for seeing her kill father."  
  
Ron had recovered from his initial sickness and was on the edge of his seat. Even Rufus was on his tip-claws in anticipation. "Come on man, what's with you and these cliffhangers?" asked Ron frantically.  
  
"Then she smiled. patted my hair with her bloody hand and said. that we were free." Ron looked lost on that last part. "Exactly, I didn't get it either. But ever since that day, my life had been dedicated to only one goal. To return honor to the Adian family name and kill that bitch!"  
  
"Ok, that's two goals man. And don't you think that's a little harsh?"  
  
Adrian pounded his fist on the table, the dishes resting on it quickly quaked in place and the air around his hand began to ripple. "What she did was harsh, this is justice!"  
  
Ron got serious. "You're justice is no justice at all; it's just vengeance. No one deserves to be killed."  
  
This made Adrian stand from his seat. "This lunch is over; I'll pay you back when I can."  
  
When Adrian tried to make his way out, Ron got out his seat and tried to stop it. Before he reached him, the waitress with the big hair stopped him short. "Where are you going without paying?" she asked angrily.  
  
Ron tried to get by. "Please ma'am, this is a matter of life and death!" he cried out.  
  
He could not over power the waitress who was way passed her prime. "It will be if you don't pay me!"  
  
Ron continued to get by until he saw Adrian ride off through the window. Ron just gave up and sighed in defeat. "So how much do I owe you?" 


	3. Shego's Story

(Shego isn't mine, yatta yatta yatta but enough of that. This is dedicated TO YOU, All the beautiful people who review this and its predecessor, Masks of War! This time the disclaimer does not read Kim or KP because this is. . .)  
  
Family Injustice  
Chapter 3  
Shego's Story  
  
10 year's ago, in a small village on the foot of the Himalayas  
  
A top a long straw mat behind one of the larger yet still modest homes in the village, a brother and sister trade blows in a sparing match. The sister, already showing signs of becoming a very lovely woman, seemed fierce with her sharp green eyes filled with sadistic joy as she rained strikes down on her opponent. The brother, still young but growing taller by the months, had fear in his crimson eyes as he did his best just to guard himself from his sister's relentless attacks. "Come on Shego!" he cried to his sister with long raven hair. "I don't have the kind of training you have, it's not fair!"  
  
Shego grinned maliciously and swept his legs from under him. Once his back hit the ground, she pounced on him and pinned his shoulders to the ground. "Ha! I win Drago, now you have to cook my favorite food for dinner tonight," the young Shego declared to her wild haired brother.  
  
"It's still not fair," he continued. "I only know Kempo style while you know the secret Dragon Spirit art of fighting; I never stood a chance."  
  
Shego laughed and stood up. "Hey, don't make excuses because you got beat by a girl. Besides, if I was using my spirit to fight you, my hands would turn green and you wouldn't even be standing now."  
  
Drago quickly raised to his feet and glared at his sister who wore a simple white gi like his own; the staple outfit for any student of the martial arts. "You might be dad's pride because the Dragon's spirit has chosen you but you're not that strong you think."  
  
Shego smirked smugly and held her hands up, surrounding them with a thick, fiery green glow. "Maybe we should see how strong I really am."  
  
Drago clenched his fists in anger and took a step back. Shego inched forward, taunting her baby brother with light pokes at his person. As Drago tries to defend himself, even the lightest touch from his sister's hands singed the sleeves of his gi. In desperation, he growled in anger and threw a wild punch toward her face. "Stop it!" he cried out.  
  
Shego easily stepped aside but gasped in surprise when she saw his fist. "Drago, your hand, its glowing red!"  
  
Drago stepped back and looked at his hands. Shego was telling the truth, his hands were really glowing red the same way her hands would glow green. "A red spirit, but isn't the dragon spirit green? What does red mean?"  
  
Shego grabbed Drago's wrist and dragged him into the house, the energy from both their hands dissipated without the two's concentration. "I don't know, but maybe father might know what this means." The two scampered barefoot across the smoothen wooden floor to the dining area where an older, tall man having tea with a woman of similar age at a lowered table, both had black hair but only the man sported the same pale olive skin pigment as both the children who rushed into the room. "Father, father!" Shego cried out. "Drago's hands glow red like mine glow green!"  
  
The aged man turned to his two children in confusion and stood from his kneeled position on the floor. "What are you screaming about Shego?" he asked. "You're the one chosen by the dragon spirit, not your baby brother."  
  
"Yes father but look," she said, turning to Drago. "Show him, Drago."  
  
Drago nodded quietly and focused on his clenched fists, soon creating a soft red aura around them. The father was surprised at first but later seemed unimpressed. "Yes, that's very nice Drago but the Temple of the Dragon can only be guarded by those gifted with the dragon's spirit. Since Shego has proven herself to be the chosen one, I'm afraid your . . . false spirit means only that you can light a path at night. Now stop being a bother to your sister and go prepare dinner before the sun sets."  
  
Defeated but not all too surprised, Drago politely bowed and left for the kitchen. Shego slowly approached her father without the courtesy of bowing first. "Father, I heard from a few people in town that it is the woman's place to be in the kitchen but I never once cooked a meal while you have Drago prepare every meal since my aura manifested, why?"  
  
Her father looked down at her with a simple smile. "You're a blessing to this house, Shego, to this family. I can not sully your hands with such meaningless tasks such as cooking and cleaning if you are to achieve the honor of becoming a temple guardian. Besides, there is no mention of any type of red aura in our history, even with his new found ability your brother is best left in the kitchen. Besides, he'll need the practice; I doubt he would ever find a wife with his scrawny frame."  
  
Shego seemed upset from her father's reply. "It's because you spend all your time teaching me from the guardian's scrolls while you brush him to either mother or to himself. He's strong father, not much now but his understanding of Kempo-"  
  
The father waved his hand dismissively at her last word. "You should not have wasted your time teaching him Kempo. I taught you that because you'll need to concentrate most of your attacks with your powerful hands. You should be smart; my brother ignored me after he became the temple guardian and now life rewards me with you, the new temple guardian. In life, it all balances out."  
  
Shego looked down and closed her eyes tight. "But I don't want to waste my life guarding a lizard's bones," she whispered.  
  
She was almost struck down by her father's hand but it was stopped by Drago's birth mother. "Why don't you go and wait for dinner to be prepared," the mother told Shego with a soft voice. Shego left the dining area but pressed her back to the wall so she could ease drop on whatever her parents were going to talk about. "Dear, maybe you're pushing her too hard, she's a child, it's only natural for her to push back. And you do treat your own son like an unwanted daughter."  
  
The father calmly knelt back down and drank from his tea cup. "I push her because talent like hers only comes once a generation. She is destined to be the pride of this family; our daughter, the first woman guardian."  
  
"That's just it dear husband, she's not really my daughter. She's the daughter of your last wife while my child is Drago, the one you work like a slave and treat like a burden."  
  
"He is only keeping Shego from her true potential with his silly games and now this false red spirit of his. I already have plans for him to be one of the cooks for the lord of the next village so he will have a purpose in life which makes use of his natural skill for cooking. Besides, when Shego's life as a guardian is recorded, you will be named the mother who raised her to the legendary woman she will one day become."  
  
The mother closed her eyes and drank her tea before saying cynically: "Will I live that long? Your first wife died when Shego was 4, the same age you brother the guardian showed the sign that he was chosen by the Dragon Spirit. Then it was at age 5 when her powers emerged that you started paying so much attention to her while Drago, who you named in honor of the Dragon Spirit, had only turned 1. Could it be that you're so jealous of your brother Wego that you would have done anything to bare a child to become a temple guardian so you wouldn't feel like a failure?"  
  
Shego's father slammed his tea cup to the table. "I will not have my wife speak to me in such an insolent tone of voice."  
  
She stood to her feet and bowed. "I'm sorry dear husband; I'll go tend to the laundry then."  
  
Shego didn't know what to make of all this. From what she could understand, her own father might very well have been the cause of her birth mother's death. And what was this all for anyway; being isolated from other children, her own half-brother treated like a slave, maybe even the murder of her mother, for what? Now she knows what for; for her father's jealousy of not being one of the chosen, to use her to live the life he wanted for himself. But recently she heard stories about the world outside this village, wonders that dwarfed anything the Dragon Spirit had ever done in legends. She wanted to go see them in the past but was thwarted every time. Now she hated the Temple of the Dragon as it seemed to be a future prison to her. She rushed to the kitchen to her brother. "Drago, I want to leave this village, I want to go east and I want you to go with me."  
  
Drago turned from the boiling pot of beef and vegetables to his sister with a confused face. "What are you talking about Shego?" he asked her.  
  
"Please, this place is a prison to both of us, if we stay, we'll never live our lives the way we want," she continued.  
  
Drago was hesitant to believe her. "You're being silly, you are going to be a really respected member of the village and I'll still be here free to choice what to do with my life."  
  
Shego shook her head harshly. "No, no, no, I don't want to live my life that way just because my hands glow and father is planning to give you away to the next village to cook for their lord. You're his only son but you don't see that he treats you like a slave!"  
  
Drago seemed extremely hurt but turned back to his pot. "If dad sends me away. . . it's because cooking for someone important like a lord is a way to make me someone he can be proud of. I envy you sis, you're his first born so you had his respect instantly while I have to work for it."  
  
Shego groaned in defeat and stormed into her room. "If Drago is too blind to see the bars in this prison, then I'll have to escape on my own and hope things change for him when I'm gone," she told herself. She began stuffing as much belongs as she could into her gi robe and tied it all securely, making the gi robe into a type of bag. With her gi off, she slipped on a dress she usually wore when she went to sleep. As she finished her preparations, a strong rain had begun to fall hard on the walls and roof of the house.  
  
She left before dinner was prepared, trudging through the wet grass and mud in hopes to get as far away from that house as quickly as possible. When she got about 50 feet away from the house, something grasped her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. "What do you think you're doing?" asked her father in a stern voice.  
  
Shego snapped her hand free and turned to her father. "I'm not staying here so you can control my life anymore!" she declared. "You treat Drago like he's a mistake and you never did tell me uncle Wego exposed his green aura when he was 4; the same age my mother 'mysteriously' died!"  
  
Her father's face turned cold. "It was a bad time at life; my first born was a girl and you were quickly becoming less likely to display the power of the Dragon Spirit. I wanted another child but your mother was . . . hesitant, I had to do what I can before I lost my opportunity to bare a guardian. Though now seeing you as you are now, I lament I did not wait a year like I had thought of at first."  
  
Shego felt an overwhelming rage take hold of her. Her hands began to glow with an intensity that might have been thought of as the anger of the Dragon Spirit inside Shego. "You monster, I'll send you to hell!" she screamed, before throwing the energy in her right hand into his face. The smoldering hot blast painfully blinded him as he held his face screaming in pain. His screams did not last long as Shego, still blind herself with her fury, plunged her hand into his chest and grabbed the first thing she felt. As she slowly freed her hand from inside her father, he fell dead to the floor while she felt his heart beat its final beats in her hand. Now that the heart itself has died, she let it fall to the ground, now feeling the hot blood sprayed from his injury on parts of her body. As she looked back at the house, hearing something fall on a wooden floor, she noticed Drago had seen the whole thing and was on his backside watching in shock. She approached him; he inched back in fear until he hit the wall. Strangely, Shego felt nothing from killing her father but she smiled once she stood over Drago. So silly, he should've known over the years that even if she teases him or hurts him, she could never do anything to really hurt him. She patted his hair, ignoring how bloody her hand was and said simple. "We're free now, our jailer is dead and we're free to live our lives."  
  
That was the last she ever saw of Drago. She picked up her belongings and continued to walk east, past the thick forest which surrounded the simple, backward villages that blocked them from the rest of the world until she found her new life of freedom. But that is a story for another time. But right now, Shego was piloting a stealth jet over the great lakes after stealing a prototype metal alloy meant to break apart rock and other hard organic material like butter from a research lab in Alberta Canada. She checked her watch to see it was 6:53 p.m. Colorado time. "Well," she said to herself. "I might be cutting it a little close but hey, I got everything the blue skinned whack job wanted and the sun should be setting by now." She set the jet to auto pilot and opened the microwave after it beeped its completion. She opened the small door and grabbed the cup of hot chili and placed it on a card table. "Microwave chili," she sighed to herself. "It really looks like Drago's beef stew but I know it won't be as good. God I've eaten at 5 star restaurants on every major country and I still can't find anything better than that stew, makes me wonder if I should've waited for after dinner before I ran away."  
  
(Now, let's see what we have. In this story called Family Injustice; Adrian who is Drago Adian wants to kill Shego to avenge their father who  
she killed. But in this chapter we learn their father was not the  
honorable man Adrian sees him to be. But then what is the injustice? Adrian wanting to kill his sister over blind loyalty to his father, Shego killing her father in a fit of rage after learning the truth, or the father  
for treating his only children that way? Stay Tuned, you don't want to  
miss the rest.) 


	4. Breaking Character

(Ok, by know you should know this but I'll say it anyway. I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters portrayed here in.)  
  
Family Injustice  
Chapter 4  
Breaking Character  
  
Kim closed her math book shut with a sigh of relief. She had just finished all her homework and all the work given to her from all her extra curricular and all she wanted to do now was to relax. She slumped herself back on her comfy bed just before a familiar tune jingled from her back pack. She groaned and freed the Kimmunicator from a side pocket. "Can't this wait till later Wade?" she asked. "I'm totally wiped."  
  
Wade cocked his head slightly to one side. "First day and you're already overboard?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not overboard because I did everything on time; I just don't see the hurry in ruining a few minutes of silence."  
  
"Sorry Kim but you got a few hits on the sites from both government and private businesses for theft of some real high priority stuff. In all I have a prototype metal alloy meant to dig up hard rock under ocean depths and the surface other planets to extract hidden soil samples, a high powered hydraulic system, a high output engine design meant for a new series of heavy duty tanks, and the complete report of the world's seismographic activity for the last 5 years."  
  
Kim furrowed her brow for a moment then shot straight up from her bed. "And if you put all those things on a pretty sturdy vehicle and read through that report. . ."  
  
"You get one earthquake machine capable of digging under the earth and shaking cities down like dominos. By the way, I was able to scan the security tape from one of the places hit, it's Shego."  
  
Kim jumped off her bed and began slipping out her comfy clothes to change into her uniform. "Wade, I'm going to need a ride for Colorado so I can beat Shego to Drakken's lair. Maybe if I hurry, I can stop him before he can get his earthquake machine up and ready."  
  
Wade started to make the last minute arrangements. "What about Ron, he's still in Arizona."  
  
Kim sighed and she slipped on her black uniform top. "He's on his way back to change and have dinner with Zita tonight; he called me from his Kimmunicator watch an hour ago. Besides, after what he went through, he needs the night off."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say the sooner I get Shego in jail with Drakken, the safer she'll be while Adrian is still out roaming the country for her. It's weird, Shego's a harden criminal but I would never picture her kill someone, especially her own father."  
  
"That explains a lot really. First there's Shego's life of crime, maybe letting herself go and do something bad caused a ripple effect to turn her into who she is now. It also explains why Adrian wants to kill her if she killed their father. Remember, Adrian's, or should I say, Drago's profile said he grew up in Asia, a place where historically the father is the head of the household not to mention to notion to uphold honor. He's probably trying to kill her to avenge the head of his family and bring back honor to the family name Shego tainted by committing the act."  
  
Kim slipped on her shoes and threw her hair back. "You're a fountain of information Wade but I can't really worry about little details now. I have to stop Drakken's plans and make sure both he and Shego are safely behind bars, emphasis on safe." She switched the Kimmunicator off and ran out the door.  
  
It wasn't long before Kim was up in the air in a commercial propeller plane belonging to a pilot who she once helped over a year ago. She thought she would be flying alone but there was a man sitting across from her in the back of the plane decked out in a skydiving suit. "So where are you going?" he asked.  
  
She felt a little strange making small talk during a mission but she went along with it. "I'm going to Colorado on . . . business."  
  
"Hey, funny coincidence, that's where I'm going to jump. I guess we'll be getting off together."  
  
Kim had a funny feeling about this jumper so she went to reaffirm her suspicions by removing her necklace. With the Alpha-Wave necklace off, she started concentrating hard on thinking dirty thoughts about the man across from her; son of a bitch this, retarded seamen drinker that until finally he started showing signs of discomfort and even a little anger. Kim slid the necklace back on and shot up from her seat. "I knew it was you!" she screamed.  
  
The jumper growled and changed to her image. "Fine, it's me but it's Kit Foxx now and you have an extremely dirty mind for a teen hero," her clone spat.  
  
"Like you said before, being upfront and vulgar is a good way to catch people's attention."  
  
Her doppelganger replied by sticking her backside into the air. "Well you can bite my tight, toned, cheerleader ass!"  
  
In a heart beat, the real Kim grabbed a bungee cord used for securing overhead equipment on the plane and used to it to bind and ensnare her copy so she couldn't move. "Alright, first thing first, change to anything but my body!" she ordered. Kit struggled but soon submitted to Kim's will and reverted to the childish form she first meet him with the expressionless painted face. Kim then pressed a button on communication box and spoke directly at it. "Jake, how much longer till we hit those coordinates I gave you?"  
  
A slightly static streaked voice boomed out the series of tiny holes under the button Kim was pressing on to. "We're right over the Rockies right now Kim, you can parachute out anytime you want and drift all the way down. I just hope this can repay the time you helped me land this old flying bucket during that blackout."  
  
Kim smiled to herself. "No big Jake, all it took was some road flares and a few flashlights. Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to be jumping with your other customer so don't worry about him bye!" she said in a rush. Before Jake could ask why they were jumping together, Kim opened the side door of the plane and let the sudden decompression pull her out with Kit firmly in her grasp.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Drakken's lair, the not-so-good doctor has prepared his Drakken Digger in a lowered area of ground floor so he could begin drilling his way down the mountain once Shego returned with the materials he needs. He watched in evil glee as his usually inept henchmen prepared the lowered area where the Digger was being housed so its new alterations could be made as quickly and easily as possible. "Yes, make sure the air conditioner is working perfectly as well," he commanded from a vantage point on the second floor through a loud speaker. "I don't want to be 500 feet underneath the earth's crust and not have cool air circulating around me."  
  
There was a sudden crash from above and a familiar, siren voice echoing from above. "If you to stay cool, I suggest a nice drafty prison cell," the voice mocked.  
  
Drakken looked up and gave an expression of both shock and rage. "Kim Possible!"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and unhooked her parachute. "Are you really still surprised? I mean come on, I always stop you and your half-baked world domination plans," she said.  
  
Drakken growled and pointed up to Kim. "Stop her, my loyal henchmen!"  
  
As the men clad in red began to advance toward Kim, she took Kit, who was still safely bounded by a bungee cord and unconscious from passing out during the free fall, and hurled the creature to one the henchmen, knocking him flat on his back. As the others came closer, she jumped down and landed her feet square on the chest of a rather hefty one, making him take a mighty tumble while she remained unharmed as his body cushioned her fall. She then quickly reached her pocket and tossed a pair of bolas low to another henchman, binding his ankles together so he could fall like a sack of rocks. 3 down, 3 to go and Kim hasn't even broken a sweat yet. Kim rushed toward of the henchmen, he tried to grab her when she got close enough only to embrace empty space as she ducked down under his grasp. She darted through between his legs, waited for him to turn around, and delivered a powerful spinning kick to his face, sending him to a deep, painful sleep. "Can you guys be any more pathetic?" she asked hypothetically.  
  
Drakken pulled at his hair then pounded the railing with a growl. "Come on, she's a teenage cheerleader, you're grown men, stop her already!" he barked.  
  
The two rushed toward the auburn haired vixen but to no avail. She flipped up into the air, made a handstand landing on top the two with a hand on each of their heads, slammed them together with an almost bone cracking thud, and dismounted gracefully back on her feet while her two assailants fell to the floor. "It's over Drakken, now tell me where Shego is and I'll be happy to send you both to a nice, safe, high security prison," she declared, giving her ultimatum with an authoritative point of her finger up to Drakken. Drakken felt a wave of dread crept over him; he hasn't set his lair up for the inevitable Kim Possible intrusion and there was nothing he could do without Shego.  
  
Shego saw the last rays of sunlight set to the west as she came into range of Drakken's lair. Though she seriously doubted this plan of Drakken would achieve his dream of global conquest, it would be fun to see some big cities topple down into chaos. Maybe she could even convince Drakken to use Middleton as test city; right under the Possible residence. She laughed lightly to herself as she pressed a button on the overhead to open the landing bay doors to land the jet. Once she was in and fully parked, she opened the cargo doors and leapt out the side door gracefully to the floor. "Alright Drakken!" she yelled out. "I got you're . . . stuff or whatever, just tell me when you're ready to go!"  
  
Kim stepped out into to the edge of the second floor of the landing bay and looked down at Shego. "Oh, he's ready to go," she said with a small smile. "Right to jail and there's room still room on the prison bus just for you."  
  
Shego snarled at first looking up at the youthful crime fighter but it turned to a wicked smile as she illuminated her hands with a venomous green glow. "I'm not going anywhere Kimmy," she said mockingly. "But I'm going to give you a one way ticket to intensive care!"  
  
As she rushed forward, Kim held up her hand. "Wait Shego, no games this time, you have to give yourself up, for your own good," she said sincerely.  
  
Shego seemed confused at first, then angry. "Oh please, what makes you possible think that going to jail is for my own good? You think I'm going to actually stick around for a whole 30 years to rehabilitate into a functional member of society? It's amazing you don't flunk out of school; you're dumber than your gay blonde friend."  
  
"Listen Shego you don't-" Kim stopped mid-sentence as Shego's remark sunk in. "Hey, Ron is not gay!" she screamed.  
  
Shego laughed and crossed her arms. "Sure, that's why after being with you for, what, basically your whole lives together you two don't date? Either he's making goo-goo eyes at the football team or you're just about the most frigid bitch in America."  
  
Kim growled and leapt over the guard rail of the second floor down to Shego's level. "Alright, that's it you tacky dressing, pale skinned, oily haired freak, I was trying to help you, but now, I'm going rearrange your face so badly that even your own brother won't even recognize you! And hell, when he does come looking for you, I'll tell him it's the hideous freak show in the corner so he'll kill you anyway and takes your bony ass out of my life!"  
  
Shego dropped her arms and raised her eye brow. "What's with stuff about me having a brother?"  
  
Kim shook her head and snapped back to reality. "You're brother, Adrian, or should I say Drago, is in Arizona right coming this way to Colorado looking for you. I'm sorry Shego but he's coming to kill you. Just come with me and he can't get to you when you're in a high security prison."  
  
This new hit Shego pretty hard, she seemed to have gone into a state of serious contemplation. Her brother, so close to where she is now, with intentions of death and revenge for something that she thought would have set him free from their father's selfish grasp. Kim was taken aback when Shego slowly began to laugh and pushed some hair from off her face. "That little idiot, I do him the biggest favor of his life and he comes to kill me," she said. "Fine, if he wants to see me so badly, I'll go to him and we'll have a nice, violent family reunion."  
  
Kim tried to get to Shego as she began board the jet. "Shego, you can't do this. What will fighting solve anyway? Would you feel any better about yourself if you kill your own brother, would he bring his father back to life by killing you? It's all pointless and I won't let you throw your life away!" Kim was almost surprised with herself; she really meant it, she even had a tear in her eye from the thought of Shego being slain.  
  
Shego looked down at the cheerleader with a carefree smile. "What, you're going soft on me lil' Kimmy? If you care about me so much, how about when I come back instead of mopping the floor with you, I'll make you my little pet." Kim jerked back in shock from Shego's statement and she laughed at the young heroine's reaction. "Actually, I like that idea; you, the perfect retirement gift for me. Just don't stop being cute before I get back or I might get bored with you," Shego teased, blowing a quick kiss with two fingers.  
  
There was nothing Kim could do as the doors of the landing bay and the jet's engines revving up. It was too dangerous to stay on the landing bay's floor because of the very intenseness heat from the jet engine so Kim retreated to the safety of the second floor. As she climbed up the last rung of a ladder that connected the two floors, Kit Foxx, now awaken from his unwanted slumber and in his strange, child-like form, leapt from the guard railing of the second floor and used the bungee cord Kim used to bind him on the plane to secure himself on the tail of the jet just before it took off. Kim sighed; she succeeded in saving the day by stopping Drakken's earthquake machine but she still felt as if she failed completely. She then turned to Drakken, whom she handcuffed to a support beam for the authorities to deal with later, and rubbed her eyes. "Do you have any opinion on what just happened now?" she asked, hoping that the least Drakken could do was to say anything to kill time before the military came.  
  
Drakken thought for a moment on that. "If you were Shego's pet," he began, "I wouldn't really need her for my plans for world domination." Kim responded to that with a swift kick to his nether region.  
  
(Ok, I took too god damn long for this chapter so I made it fun. Pretty much every character is acting in a way you wouldn't normally expect, I think Kim especially. One more chapter coming up!) 


	5. Family Reunion

(KP characters aren't mine, but enough of that. This may be the final chapter in my series. But it doesn't have to be, if you want more of Shego's personal life, more Ron and Zita, more Kim slowly losing grip of the perfect life she tries to build around her, make me get off my ass because I got ideas and I'll write 'em up if you want them.)  
  
Family Injustice  
Chapter 5  
Family Reunion  
  
Adrian, sore from riding on his speed bike for hours on end, pulled over on the desert sands which lied next to the poorly paved road and sat on the shifting ground, cooled by the night air, staring toward the mountains ahead. He could feel it growing louder now, a howling in the wind which began as a whisper weeks ago. He knew what it meant; it was the howl of a spirit, a spirit which reminded him of home, the Dragon's spirit still embodied inside the fleshy shell of his sister. Perhaps he could hear this howling because of his false spirit, the red glow of his soul which seems to be in some way tied to the true spirit, the green glow of a dragon's power. "She's in those mountains," he said to himself. "Soon, my life's work will be complete and the family honor will be restored."  
  
Soon, he nodded off, sitting on the cool desert sand with his bike laid down next to him. But his slumber would not last long as the ear shattering roar of a jet engine blasted over him from only a few hundred feet up as it landed near by. Shego turned off all systems on the stealth jet and tightly pulled her gloves back so they would be secured around her hands. "I can feel it," she sighed. "He's here, I don't know how I can feel him, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it." She walked over to the exit door as it opened and extended a small stairway to the desert floor. "I wish I didn't have to kill him, but I did it before, maybe it'll be easier the second time."  
  
Adrian slowly stood to his feet, shaking off the feeling of confusion and disorientation. "The hell, did I stumble into Area 51 or something? "  
  
Before he could fully recover, a woman's voice answered his hypothetical question. "Trust me, I've been to Area 51 and this is no Area 51."  
  
"Who-," before he could ask, Shego engulfed her hands in her signature green aura. "Well, I guess dreams do come true," he hissed, lighting his hands in a fiery glow.  
  
Shego smirked smugly. "It could happen to you," she mocked. "I like your outfit but I prefer my green and black color scheme."  
  
Adrian looked down at his jumpsuit then looked to his sister with a growl seeing the jumpsuit he had bought on impulse was a red and black version of his sister's infamous uniform. "Must be some link our two spirits share. No matter, I'll just burn this thing when I'm done with you, my dear precious sister."  
  
Shego rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Let me guess, you're here because you can't stop living in the past, right? You came all this way to avenge the dead memory of a man who treated you like dirt, tried to control our lives to best benefit his own goals, and didn't care who he hurt as long as he got his piece of fame. Yeah, I figured that the one thing you would do with the freedom I gave you is give it up to a corpse of an asshole."  
  
Adrian roared in anger and stamped his foot forward. "How dare you! Have you no remorse for your actions you demon? You killed our father and pour filth on his good name. And also, what is it with you and this lie that you freed me?"  
  
"Because I did free us, but if you're too blind to see that, I guess I have no choice then to defend myself." Adrian responded by taking a stance she had taught him when they were young, meaning he still relied on the art of Kempo. "Look's like some things never change. Speaking of which, I heard your name is Adrian now, lil' Drago."  
  
He glared at her. "I decided, after I'm done here, I'll live the rest of my life here in the states as Adrian Drago."  
  
"Why not go back home? Why go through the trouble of avenging daddy dearest if your not going to go home and restart the family line?" she asked, taking her fighting stance.  
  
"Because I can't and you know it. What's the point of me reconstructing the Adian line if my blood is tainted with the wrong spirit?"  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
"My red spirit is a false spirit, it means nothing, you're the chosen one, and you should accept your fate with pride!"  
  
"That's it, I had enough of this shit about spirits!" she screamed, rushing toward her brother. "I'll beat the shit out of you because I'm stronger and no other reason!"  
  
Adrian growled and rushed toward her. "Fine then, I'll rip you apart bitch!"  
  
Shego knew better than to run head long into battle; so far Adrian has proven to be as hotheaded as ever so there's no need for complex strategies. Sure enough, he tried to finish the fight early with a full forced swing to her head, easily ducked by his sister. "Wide open!" she screamed before driving her glowing fist into his rib cage. Adrian's breath left him in a heavy groan, his body lifted several inches off the ground. Shego then quickly grabbed him by the waist, her free hand under the collar of his jumpsuit and hurled him away. "You can give up any time you know," she stated mockingly. Adrian clenched his side and slowly stood to his feet, breathing hard. Shego smirked and waved Adrian to come forward. "Come on, try that again." Adrian roared in rage and raced forward like rampaging bull, his fist reeled back. As he made yet another overpowered swing, Shego simply sidestepped and flipped him onto his back. "Goodnight," she said before driving her palm straight to his face.  
  
Adrian gave a pained screamed, feeling the blood gushing out of his now broken nose. He quickly stood to his feet, holding his nose shut in his hand to keep the blood for flowing out over his face. "Damn you, you bitch, I'm going to kill you," he spat.  
  
Shego laughed aloud. "Hey, how about I spare your life but you cook me my favorite meal after I beat you, like the old days."  
  
Adrian roared in raged and rushed forward. Shego stood her ground, anticipating another punch but was taken off guard when he instead wrapped his arms around her torso and began squeezing her with all his might. She let out a groan of pain as she finally began to feel the true strength of her little half-brother for the first time. "I'll bury your broken body in the bottom of a boiling tar pit when I'm done with you, you treacherous whore!"  
  
Shego growled and raised her hands high. "Whore this," she said before she painfully chopped her hands together on the sides of her brother's head. He was stunned for a moment but his grip on her was still solid. She then pounded his head in this manner again and again until the pain was too much and Adrian lost his hold on her and fell painfully onto one knee. Shego tried to plant her feet firmly on the sand but she also feel on one knee, a tremendous amount of pain shooting all throughout her torso. "Shit . . . my brother the bruiser." When Adrian was trying to rise to his feet, Shego knew she couldn't allow him to and ignored all her pain to give her brother a hard spinning jump kick to the face. While Adrian fell on his back with a heavy groan of pain, Shego quickly found herself down on both knees, clutching her sides in tremendous pain. "Asshole, I'm dominating this whole fight and you nearly take me out with one move." When Shego slowly stood to her feet, her mouth hung open in surprised as Adrian sprang to his feet in one motion. "That's bullshit!"  
  
Adrian crossed his arm in front of him like an X and took a deep breath as he lowered them to his sides. "This is not over; I trained to hard too let father down now. I can't die until you die."  
  
Shego growled and reeled her hands back. "Father let us down. You can end it all right now, Adrian, just walk away and live your life the way you want it."  
  
Adrian went into his fighting pose with hands blazing red. "I'll never forgive what you did, I'll never fall for your lies, your end is now!" he declared.  
  
"Don't flaunt yourself until you actually win," she spat. She then started hurling a hail storm of green energy blasts to her little brother. Adrian tried jumping side to side to avoid them but eventually was hit by a number of her projectiles, making him fall on his back. "See, I have a reason to flaunt my stuff because I knock you down and keep you down."  
Adrian stood back up on his feet and let out an angered scream. "Shut your mouth, I'm going to win this fight!" He then unleashed his own flurry of energy at her, the waves of his red aura cutting through the air with an intense heat. Unlike him, Shego was smart enough to use her acrobatic skills to jump and flip her way to safety as his energy blasts fizzled out when they hit the sand. "Stand still damn you!"  
  
"How about I don't and we say that I did." Adrian continued to shot his red energy to his sister but with patience and skilled acrobatics, Shego got close enough and lashed out with a flurry of kicks and punches. With one final kick to the ribs, Adrian fell to one knee, writhing in pain. Shego herself felt great pain; Adrian's bear hug must've crushed some organs or tenderized some muscle, that was the only explanation. "You're wasting your time little brother. One; you can't defeat me, I'm too good. And two; with your skills, you can easily make a good life in crime like I did."  
  
Adrian growled. "I'm not like you; I'll never be like you. You killed father, I'll kill you, that's all that matters!"  
  
Before the two could collide in another clash of violence, a bright light enveloped the two and they both just stood there in a stupefied state for a moment. Just as soon as the light shone on them, it disappeared and Shego reeled back holding her head. "What happened and why do I suddenly know you spent your adolescent years studying under a crazy Kempo master in China?"  
  
"That would be my doing," admitted an unseen voice. The two siblings turned to where the voice was originating from to see an androgynous looking youth with long silvery hair, yellow eyes, and a simple white garment. "I hope you don't mind the cheap clothes, but I just decided to use this as my personal image now that my mask wearing days are over," it said with a strange, soothing voice.  
  
Adrian tilted his head to the side slightly then knew exactly who it was. "Kitsune, is that you?" he asked.  
  
The youth smiled and laughed lightly. "Yes, but its Kit now, Kit Foxx. I've been looking for you all over and I almost thought I would die when I nearly passed out from hanging out to the tail of that jet." Adrian tried to ask his friend a question but was stopped by a jabbing pain in his head. "Sorry about that, I forgot for some time that I had that power so it might be a little painful but I'm sure the results are what I expected."  
  
Adrian looked at Kit, then his sister, then at Kit with a questioning look. "You . . . you gave me her memories. I can see what I didn't see and feel what she felt deep in her heart. But how could you, aren't you like human or something?"  
  
"Yes, my guise was that of a genetic experiment from the axis powers but in reality, I was alive before the railroad was set on Japanese soil."  
  
Shego crossed her arms and smirked. "So you're a freak of nature with mental powers. You really know how to pick them little brother," she said sarcastically. Instead of vows of revenge or grunts and screams of anger, Adrian, to Shego's surprise, fell to his knees before her with his head lowered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry so Shego," he said, almost in the brink of tears. "All these years, I looked up to father and scorned you but you were right all along. He saw me as a mistake and he made it sound like he killed your mother for having a daughter as a first born. I don't know how I can ever atone for my actions tonight."  
  
Suddenly, breaking over the horizon, a fleet of cars and helicopters were racing toward them. Shego pulled out a tiny pair of spy binoculars to see Kim Possible in the lead helicopter whose nose sported the US Army logo. "How about we get the hell out of here and I'll think about," she said.  
  
As Shego raced inside her stealth jet, Kit turned to Adrian who was picking his speedster up from the sand. "Come on, the jet's faster," the changeling said to Adrian.  
  
"I love this bike," he replied, "and I won't leave it behind." As he mounted his black and red machine, the loading ramp of the jet fell open. "Now that's a caring sister," he said with a smile. He then road up the ramp with Kit riding behind in shotgun and the jet took off like a shooting star into the night.  
  
The army pilot groaned in disappointment and turned to Kim Possible. "I'm sorry Miss Possible," he began, "but the jet just dropped from my radar."  
  
Kim growled and threw her binoculars on metal floor. "Shego got away, I can't believe it!" she said in a fit.  
  
The pilot tried to calm Kim down. "Don't worry Miss Possible; we recovered all the stolen materials so it's alright thanks to you."  
  
"So not! I want Shego behind bars where she belongs and this time I'll make sure they throw away the key." Kim looked out into the night horizon where Shego flew toward.  
  
You're going to pay for that pet comment Shego; no one makes a fool out of Kim Possible.  
  
(That's it for this story; if I make a third story, don't expect much because all the fun and mystery is pretty much gone. The only fun thing I can think of is Shego's life before being with Drakken and Kim going all out to get Shego. Please review and request) 


End file.
